Who is Ryan's father
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Who is Ryan White biological father


**TITLE:****Who****Ryan's****father**  
><strong>AUTHOR:<strong>**Alimoo  
>RATING:<strong>**G**  
><strong>SPOILERS:<strong>**Spoils****of****war**  
><strong>CATEGORY:<strong>  
><strong>PAIRINGS:<strong>**Kate/Mike**  
><strong>SUMMARY:<strong>**Who****is****Ryan****White****biological****father**  
><strong>ARCHIVE:<strong>**Fan****fiction,**  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>**OK,****don't****own****characters.****Made****this****story****up,****didn't****make****any****money****out****of****it,****yada,****yada,****you****know****the****rest.**  
><strong>FEED<strong>**BACK:****Yes****Please**  
><strong>NOTES:<strong>**I****was****thinking****about****this****story,****so****I****decided****to****write****it.****Thank****you****Tele****for****beta****reading****this****story****for****me.****:)**

***************************************************

Mike Flynn, Stuart White and his son Ryan was sat in the hospital waiting room. Each of them was lost in thought as they were waiting for the test bone marrow match test results. Finally, Dr Brodie walked into the waiting room carrying a folder in her hands and the three men stood up expectantly. 

"I've got the results back, I'm sorry Stuart, no match," she said regretfully. 

"I thought that Ryan..." 

"So did I, We will keep looking for a match." 

"Thank you doctor," Stuart murmured trying not to sound disappointed. 

"What about me?" Mike asked quickly, hoping that he could help his old friend. 

"Sorry, " she said again her eyes on the folder for a brief moment. 

"Come on son, lets go, promised you lunch anyways!" 

Dr Brodie and Mike watched as Stuart and Ryan walked together out of the hospital. 

"Mr Flynn you're Ryan's godfather, correct?" the doctor began slowly. 

"Yes." Mike said simply before he turned to look at her.

"Why did you ask?" he added a frown marring his handsome face as it reflected his puzzlement. 

"Was Ryan adopted?" she asked quickly, her eyes going down to the paperwork again. 

"No... are you saying that Stuart isn't Ryan biological father?" Mike saw the look on the doctors face and he knew the answer. He rubbed at his face like he always did when he was trying to phrase a tricky question.

"Am I Ryan's father?" he said after a moment. 

"No... No match, if you will excuse me." She looked briefly at him before she turned and walked away. 

Mike stood in shock for a minute before he walked out of the hospital and towards his car taking out his keys with one hand and his phone in the other. Once he got in the car he paused looking at the steering wheel before he dialed. 

"Kate McGregor," She answered the call with her name, even though she knew it were Mike calling her. 

"Kate, it's Mike..." 

"Mike what's wrong, are you ok?" Kate knew by the tone of Mike voice that something was wrong. 

"Ah yeah, are you at home?" he murmured the question. 

"Yes, do you want to come around?" 

"Yeah, I'll be there in fifteen minutes" he told her after that they hung up. 

Mike started the car up and drove over to Kate's house. He knew she the only one whom he could trust. As soon as he pulled up in her drive way Kate opened the door and stepped outside, watching Mike getting out of the car and walk over to her 

"Mike come in." 

They walked inside and Kate closed the door before following Mike through into the kitchen 

"Want a coffee?" she asked him. 

"Thanks" Kate turned the kettle on then she started getting coffee cups out out as she spoke to him 

"What's wrong Mike?" 

"Ryan and I went to have the tests..." 

Kate put the sugar and coffee into the cups before turning to Mike and waiting for him to continue.  
>Mike looked up at Kate. <p>

"No match." Kate thought about what Mike had just said 

"You told me the other day that Ryan got a better chance of being a match." 

"That is what I was told also..." he shook his head just as the kettle boiled. 

Kate turned and pour the hot water into the two mugs. Then she returned the kettle back in its spot on the clean work surface. Picking up a tea spoon and put in the first mug and gave it a stir then the second one. 

"Mike what about you?" she asked cautiously. 

"No match." He said again. 

Kate put the tea spoon into the sink before she picked up both mugs and walked over to Mike passing one of them to him. 

"Thanks" he murmured as they walked into the living room where they sat down together. 

"Dr Brodie asked me if Ryan was adopted, I said no," he murmured then he took a sip of his drink before looking at Kate. 

"So Stuart White isn't Ryan's biological father?" Kate asked working it out. 

"Yeah... I asked if I could be...she said no." 

Kate remembered Mike telling her after finding out that Maxine White took over from Steve Marshall, how he'd slept with her once a long time ago. He also admitted to feeling that it was a big mistake too and had worked hard on maintaining the friendship. He also told Kate how it affected him for weeks afterward and then came the news from Stuart about Maxine's pregnancy when he asked him to be the child's godfather.

Mike still kept in contact with Stuart and with Ryan but somehow he hardly saw or spoke to Maxine over the years, until her posting at NAVCOM. They both sat there, each of them were lost in their own thoughts for a few minutes before Kate looked over at Mike and as though he could sense she was looking at him, he turned his head to her 

"Then who is Ryan's biological father?"  
>Mike shook his head. <p>

"I have no idea Kate" 

"Mike, what month was it that you and Knocker..." She broached cautiously. 

"June, why?" 

"When is Ryan's birthday" 

"End of January, he was early that's what Maxine said. What are you saying?"  
>Kate put her mug on the table and turned to mike <p>

"What if Ryan wasn't early, what if she was already pregnant when you..."  
>Mike thought about what Kate was saying and tried to remember what they had said about Ryan's birth. <p>

"It's possible that you are right Kate" 

He put the empty cup on the table and turned to look at her again. 

"Ok, what do you know?" She asked him. 

"I saw the three of them just after Ryan was born, in the hospital in fact. I held him and remarked that he was a good size for a premature baby and I'm sure I heard the doctor say that Ryan was two weeks late. Maxine talked over him so I didn't pay that much attention at the time. I should have realise then that something wasn't quite right but Stuart showed up by then and I've never thought about it till now, in fact." 

"Taking the new dates into consideration it seem that you were out on patrol around the time Ryan was conceived." 

"Yeah," Mike nodded.

"We were on a three month rotation, we had shore leave of course but not much of it." 

"So only Knocker knows who Ryan's father is" Kate said 

"I guest but I can't think of who it is," Kate put her hand on top of Mike's and gave it a squeeze. 

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked in a soft voice. 

"Are you sure Kate?" 

"Pasta salad with salmon," she told him smiling 

"Sounds wonderful, thanks" 

"You're welcome, so care to go for a walk?" 

Kate stood up and picked up the two empty coffee mugs. 

"Where to?" Mike asked her giving her a look. 

"Down to the fish store to buy the salmon" she said as she walk to the kitchen. Mike stood up and followed her 

"Why not and I can buy a bottle of wine to go with dinner." he said grinning, feeling happy with the turn of events. 

"If you buy two, I'll let you stay the night." Kate said while she was rinsing out the two coffee mugs while smile 

"Are you temping me Kate, we go back out on patrol tomorrow." He pointed out. 

"I know." She said simply. 

"Coming" 

"After you!" 

He grins as they walk out the door together before Mike closed it behind him.

The following morning the Hammersley left port for three week patrol. All of the crew were looking forward to getting three days of shore leave on their return before more sea duty. Over the course of the next six months the Hammersley crew had been out at sea for a total five of those six months, with a promise of five days shore leave on their return to Cains.

With the ship in port Mike and Kate reported to NAVCOM, surprised to see that Maxine was sitting quietly in her office. They could tell at once that the other woman had been crying and approached her cautiously. Giving each other a look before walking into her office  
>"Maxine are you ok?" <p>

She looked up and over at them on hearing the question. 

"Mike... Lieutenant McGregor," Maxine said formally. 

"Maxine what wrong" Mike asked her quickly. 

"Stuart passed away this morning." Mike and Kate reacted with shock. 

"I'm sorry for your loss ma'am" Kate said 

"Thank you lieutenant" 

"Does Ryan know?" 

"Yes" Then she took a deep breath "How did it go with the SAS?"  
>Maxine kept things formal, needing the distraction. <p>

They talked for an hour about the recent missions before Kate left to go home. She gave Mike the chance to talk to Maxine alone knowing that the two of them had history. 

It was later that night that a subdued Mike showed up at Kate place. Kate answered the door when she heard Mike knock 

"Come in" She let him in and close and lock the door behind her then she follow mike into the living room where they both sat down. Kate look at Mike and waited for him to talk, when he did he turn to her and held onto her hand. 

"I've spent some time with Ryan, he shaken up with his father death" 

"Stuart was fine the last time we saw him two weeks ago." Kate said slowly. 

"Yeah I know, Maxine said she saw him last night and he was fine, no pain no nothing." 

"At lest he's not suffering" 

"True... the funeral is on Friday." 

"Would you like for me to come?" 

"Thanks, I'll appreciate that." He told her and then they were quiet for a few more minutes. 

"Have you had any thing to eat?" Kate asked finally. 

"No, I'm not hungry." 

"Mike, I can fix up some thing for you, I don't mind." 

Kate went to Stand but Mike wouldn't let go of her hand. She looked in to his eyes 

"Come on, lets go to bed." 

He stood up and Kate pulled him into her bedroom turning off the lights on the way and then they lay in bed with Kate snuggling up to Mike's side listening to his heartbeat. Feeling him still awake after a time she turned her head and looked at him, seeing his profile only in the dark. 

"What are you thinking?" she asked. 

As she spoke her fingers played with and teased his chest hairs, in response he ran his hands up and down her bare back. 

"How lucky I am to have you Kate, you've been so understanding and so patient with me."  
>Finally he leaned over and gave her a kiss. <p>

"I'll always be here for you Mike you know that," she admitted softly. 

"Yes I do Kate." 

He gave her another kiss and leaned his head back down on the pillow, feeling her move closer to him before they finally closed their eyes and fell into peaceful sleep, together.

Friday morning came around quicker than either of them wanted. Mike and Kate showed up together for Stuart's funeral. Among the mourners they noticed Navy personnel there as well civilians. Mike was relieved to see that the cemetery was packed with people wanting to pay their respects to Stuart, thinking that it would be small comfort to Ryan to know that Stuart would be missed by others. 

Mike and Kate walked quietly over to where Maxine and Ryan were and talked for couple of minutes before stepping aside to let others pay their respects to Maxine and Ryan and then the service started. 

When it was over Mike and Kate began filling out with the rest of the people before they noticed Maxine and Ryan talking to a man wearing Navy uniform. Even from some distance away they could see that he was a Vice Admiral. 

"I wounder who he is." Kate remarked quietly. 

Mike gave her a look before he spoke again. 

"Lets go and find out." 

He guided Kate by her arm over to where Maxine and Ryan were standing. 

"Mike, Lieutenant this is Vice Admiral Ryan Anderson... Sir this is Commander Mike Flynn and Lieutenant Kate McGregor, they are the CO and XO respectively of HMAS Hammersley." Maxine introduced them with quiet dignity. 

"Sir," Mike and Kate said at the same time, and saluted, which he did in return. 

"Commander Flynn, I've heard a lot about you over the years but never meet you till today." Ryan Anderson spoke confidently as he reached out to shake hands with Mike.

"Thank you Sir, I didn't know that you knew Stuart and Maxine." He added giving Maxine a questioning look before his gaze went back to the other man.  
>Ryan Anderson laughed. <p>

"I've known Maxine here, since she was in diapers." He proclaimed. 

"Really?" Mike said as he looked at Maxine. 

"Dad there you are." 

All of them turned at the new person joining them. He wore Navy uniform also and carried a baby in his arms. 

"Commander Flynn, Lieutenant McGregor, this is my son Commander Ryan Anderson Junior and my grandson Tommy." Ryan Anderson introduced them proudly. 

"Sir," Kate said to the other man, once more saluting. 

"Lieutenant... Commander," 

All of them talked for a few minutes before Mike made their excuses and guided Kate back to the car. He noticed that once they got in the car Kate looked back over at the group or people clustered around Maxine. 

"Mike, I know who Ryan's father is," Kate said turning to him. 

"Who?" 

"Ryan Anderson Junior." 

"Are you sure?" He shot her a look from the drivers seat before looking back at the group. 

"Yes I'm sure, I've been watching them together, they've got the same eyes, chin, smile and hair, there is no doubt that he is Ryan White's father. Let alone the co-incidence of the name. I mean, Ryan." Mike turn to where his god son is and through about it then he turn to Kate 

"I think you're right, let's go home" Mike started the car and drove back to his place since Kate left her car and bag there.

A month later with Mike off talking to Maxine, Kate made use of the NAVCOM computers to do some checking out. What she found out shocked her keeping her strangely quiet until later when she was at Mike's place. The two of them had dinner and were now relaxing on his comfortable sofa sipping glasses of red wine. 

"Mike, I checked out Ryan Anderson Junior's profile today." 

"Why did you do that Kate? You could have got into a lot of trouble." 

Kate turned to him before she spoke again. 

"No more than Knocker and Commander Anderson." 

"What do you mean?" he asked frowning at her. 

"Commander Anderson and Knocker were serving on the same ship for a year before she was transferred to NAVCOM in Sydney on account of her pregnancy." 

"They were on the same ship?" 

"Yes and if the Navy finds out..." 

"Courts martial for them both." 

"Yes." 

"We better keep it to ourselves Kate." 

"Yes, I know." 

They turned to watch the sunset knowing that tomorrow they will be back out on patrol once more.

The End


End file.
